


Crepe'd Repsect

by KiiraStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiraStarr/pseuds/KiiraStarr
Summary: In which Akira takes up Kasumi's invitation to the crepe shop despite his dislike of crepes. They find out rather quickly that she admires him.A 100-word drabble entailing my first impressions on the new playable character revealed for Persona 5 Royal. May differentiate from that of shown from the actual game.





	Crepe'd Repsect

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to try writing Kasumi and see what ways I could go for her as her own character. This was what that came out of it.
> 
> Inspired by the work "[Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618766)" by Ulysses_Quanta- check that out for more pre-Kasumi drabbles!
> 
> ~ Kiira

"Um, Akira-kun... Are you alright?"  
  
He didn't eat crepes. She didn't need to know that, so...  
  
"Just Akira is fine," he sidestepped. Kasumi frowned.  
  
"Point taken. But you haven't told me what's wrong...?"  
  
The boy relented.

"Alright, fine. I don't like crepes... They taste weird."

She sighed. "Why didn't you decline?"  
  
"... I wanted to hang out with you."  
  
"Huh?" Kasumi did what he could only call a double-take. "O-Oh, uh... Really...?"  
  
Akira smiled, a warm one. "Yeah."

It took Kasumi a minute to respond back.

"...T-Thank you. I-I... really appreciate that." She stammered.

The admiration was clear in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much to be said at this point, other than the fact that I love Kasumi and her character despite her being a character in development at the point this drabble was made.
> 
> _Coming back here in late January to see this really well-received (20 kudoses) for such a small drabble really warms my heart. My appreciation for ya'all is just as big as the replies from me in the comments. xD_  
>  I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little chapter! 
> 
> That's all. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: [@KiiraStarr_ ](https://twitter.com/user/KiiraStarr_)


End file.
